It is estimated that 1% of the entire population suffers from epilepsy. Of those who suffer from epilepsy, approximately 30% do not respond to medicine as a form of treatment. Research has shown that the medial temporal lobe region of the brain is the most common site of origin for epileptic seizures in patients. As such, the surgical removal of the temporal lobe is commonly performed as a treatment for epileptic seizures. However, the surgical removal of the temporal lobe of the brain can also impair language and memory functions of the patient's brain.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an effective treatment for epileptic seizures arising from the temporal lobe region of the brain that does not require the surgical removal of the temporal lobe region.